


Imprisoned: Alan x Eric AU

by TopHatCat



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood and Gore, Control, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt, Love, M/M, Pain, Sick Character, Thorns of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatCat/pseuds/TopHatCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan was put in special care to try and heal the Thorns of Death, but the doctors seem to have diffrent plans for his soul...  Eric has to decide what to believe, and he's not accepting that his husband is gone forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imprisoned Pt 1

“There’s no way to save Patient 301. We’ve tried everything. I’m surprised he’s held on this long already.”

“The suspension gel helps, but he’s got a very strong soul. Exceptionally strong…”

“Are you suggesting…?

“He may be perfect for Project Alpha, Doctor.”

“All the other souls we’ve tried have burned out at once. But if you think this one will work…”

“I am positive it will. Besides, he’s almost dead already.”

“His husband would kill us.”

“He will never know. We will tell him Patient 301 simply died as expected from the Thorns of Death.”

“Very well. Prepare the subject. I will begin readying a case for his soul.”

“Right away.”

“And remember, should Mr. Slingby find out, Mr. Spears would bring all our work crashing down around our ears.”

*********

 “You are beyond fidgety, Eric.”

Eric Slingby looked up as William T. Spears sat down on the hall bench beside him. “What is it?” the management reaper asked.

“I haven’t seen Alan in two days,” Eric said, rubbing his eyes. There were dark circles under them and his normally wavy blond hair was lank. “The doctors say he’s in a really unstable condition at the moment and they’re going through some difficulties keeping him with us.”

Eric’s voice cracked at the end of his sentence and Will put a hand on his shoulder, an uncommonly friendly gesture from the reaper. “I’ll see what I can do to get you even a glimpse of him,” Will said and Eric ground his knuckles into his eyes, keeping tears back.

“Thanks, Will.”

“No trouble,” the reaper said, standing “We all want to see Alan back at the Dispatch.”

Eric nodded and Will walked away. Heaving a shuddering breath, Eric rose to his feet and walked off down the hall.

*********

 Will sat at his desk and picked up his phone, dialing a number. He put it to his ear and waited for it to stop ringing.

“Kinner Labs, how may I help you?”

“I’d like to talk to Doctor Kinner,” Will said, leaning back in his chair.

“I’m afraid Doctor Kinner is very busy at the mo-.”

“Tell him Will Spears is on the line,” Will snapped. “And hurry up.”

“Yes sir!” came the flustered answer. “Please wait on hold for just a moment.”

More than a few moments of bad music later, the line clicked and Will sat forward in his chair as a voice said, “Doctor Kinner here. Mr. Spears, how may I help you?”

“I’m calling about Alan Humphries,” Will said.

“Of course you are,” Kinner replied. “There’s not much I can tell you that you haven’t already heard.”

“Right now I’m wondering why Mr. Slingby hasn’t been allowed to see Mr. Humphries.”

“He’s in an exceptionally delicate state, Mr. Spears,” Kinner said, and Will could hear him frowning. “And besides that, we are a private facility-.”

“I am well aware of both those facts,” Wills aid. “We transferred Alan to your facility because of his unusually rare condition. However, I had expected Mr. Slingby to be allowed to see his own husband.”

There was a momentary paused, in which Will could hear a short unintelligible conversation. Then Kinner spoke again. “Of course, Mr. Spears. Mr. Slingby may come in tomorrow if he wishes.”

“Thank you,” Will said. “Goodbye, Doctor Kinner.” Setting the phone down a bit harder than was necessary, Will ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

*********

 Kinner replaced the phone on his desk, frowning.

“Doctor?” the other man said from where he was leaning against the office doorframe. “What’s the plan? If Slingby comes tomorrow…”

“Then we don’t have a lot of time.” Kinner turned frowning. “We’ll have to do it tonight, Fern.”

Fern pushed away from the doorframe. “Tonight? We’re barely ready.”

“This is our only chance,” Kinner said. “If we miss this, we’ll never get another.”

“You don’t know that,” Fern said.

Kinner slammed his fist on the desk. “He’s perfect, Fern! Perfect! You can see it too! After all this time we’re finally moving forward! Are you going to let all this go to waste?”

“Of course not,” Fern said, stepping forward and putting a hand on Kinner’s shoulder. “I want this just as much as you!”

The doctor looked up and sighed. “I’m sorry, Fern. It just… I have worked so long for this chance.”

Fern nodded. “I know. And I’m with you every step of the way.” He moved toward the door. “I’ll get started.”

“I’ll join you soon,” Kinner said, picking up his white lab coat from a chair. “We have to hurry. By tomorrow morning, Alan Humphries’ body must be dead.”

 *********  

It was like coming out of a dream. Everything was foggy and blurred, making it hard to think. His head hurt, but not as badly as his heart. He could feel the sharp pain of the Thorns digging into him as whatever sedative he had been under wore off. He opened his mouth and let out a small gasp, almost choking on a thick goop. Pressing his lips tightly together, Alan opened his eyes.

The world was shrouded in green, a gel that surrounded his entire body, encasing him like a cocoon. But it was dispersing, sinking lower, and bringing him down with it. Alan could see that he was in a glass container, tubing running from it to various machines that sat in a hazy room.

 _‘A lab,’_ his brain supplied. _‘A place to slow my disease…?’_

The gel dispersed completely, leaving Alan lying on the bottom of the cylindrical case that was cold and hard under his bare skin. A tear ran down his cheek and he took a deep shuddering breath.

“You’re awake?”

Alan turned his head to see a man standing at a computer console partway across the room. He had longish hair dyed green and looked surprised. “Why, you are more willful than I thought.”

“Where-?” Alan’s voice cracked and he coughed. The contraction sent sharp pain shooting through his chest and he cried out, rolling onto his side and drawing his knees to his chin. The man moved to a table, where an array of bottles and instruments lay.

“Your body is very weak,” he said, sorting through the materials. “You shouldn’t move.”

The sharp pain was ebbing away, becoming the usual ache, and Alan pushed himself up with one hand, the other still over his heart. “Where am I?”

“Kinner Labs,” the man answered. “I am Doctor Fern. Your husband and Will Spears sent you here after it became obvious the hospital could do nothing for you.”

“And… you can?” Alan asked.

Fern selected a bottle and syringe from the table. “Well, we can do something with you...”

“How do you mean?” Alan asked, uncertainty prickling in his stomach. He wrapped his arms around himself, but that offered little feeling of shelter.

Fern filled the needle and turned to Alan. “We can’t cure the Thorns. No one can do that. But your soul is just perfect for something else.”

“Something else?” Alan slowly pushed himself backwards as Fern approached.

“Yes,” said the doctor, opening the door of the tank and looking down at Alan. “You see, Doctor Kinner and I have failed many times at inhabiting an automaton with a living soul. But yours may be just the one we need.”

Alan moved until his back was against the glass. “Stop,” he said, his voice shaking. “S-stop! Please don’t!”

Fern crouched in front of him, and Alan struck out, but the doctor caught his arm easily and glared at him. “Don’t bother. You’re too far gone to have any chance against me.”

“Eric will-,” Alan began, but Fern squeezed his wrist and the reaper let out a yell that turned to sobbing as Fern applied more pressure.

“Eric can’t do a thing,” the doctor said, lifting the needle. “As far as he’ll know, it’s the Thorns that killed you.”

“N-no,” wept Alan as Fern jabbed the needle into his arm. “ERIC! Eric! E-Eric…”His voice faded as the drug took over and though he struggled, his eyelids fluttered closed and his head tipped back against the glass. Fern leaned back with a satisfied smile as Kinner walked in.

“What’s going on?” the head doctor asked.

“He woke up,” Fern said, rising to his feet. “He is strong.”

Kinner looked at the small reaper lying motionless in the tank and nodded. “He’s perfect.”


	2. Imprisoned Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan was put in special care to try and heal the Thorns of Death, but the doctors seem to have diffrent plans for his soul... Eric has to decide what to believe, and he's not accepting that his husband is gone forever...

Eric shoved his hands into his dark trench coat’s pockets and watched his breath curl into the air as he walked up to the gate.

The gate was part of the chain link fence surrounding Kinner Labs, complete with security cameras, guards and every precaution Eric thought was necessary.  If the place had been a military base.  Flipping out his ID card, he showed it to the man in the gate booth and waited as the automatic gate slowly opened.

He walked in, familiar with the general layout of the place.  He had been here several times in the last few weeks.  The main labs were on the first floor, and the experiments grew in importance as the floors went up.  Alan was on the seventh floor, the second to last level.

Eric walked quickly, knowing he was probably supposed to wait for a guide, but his impatience level was too high.  He moved quickly to the main doors and went in, showing his ID to the woman behind the desk.  She approved it and before she could say another word, Eric was entering a lift and hitting the seventh floor button.

As he walked down the hall, he ignored all the doors, heading for the one at the far end.  As he reached it, he heard rushed footsteps behind him and turned to see green-haired Doctor Fern rushing down the hall.

“Mr. Slingby!” he said, hurrying toward him. “I apologize for not coming down to meet you! I only knew you arrived a few moments ago!”

Eric shrugged. “I knew my way here.”

“I wanted to speak with you,” Fern said and Eric nodded.

“Of course. But I’d like to see Alan first.”

“I know, but this is important.”

“I’m sure we can talk inside the room,” Eric said, placing his hand on the doorknob.

Immediately Fern’s hand clamped over his, preventing Eric from opening the door.  The reaper looked at the doctor.  “I had thought Mr. Spears made it clear I was to be allowed to see Alan and know how he was progressing.”

“That’s what I need to talk to you about,” Fern said, staring at Eric.  “Alan’s dead.”

All feeling fled from Eric’s body as he looked at Fern. “Pardon?” he asked numbly.

“I didn’t want you to find out like this,” Fern said.  “But…”

“Liar,” Eric said. “You’re lying.”

“Why would I lie?” Fern asked.  “He’s gone, Mr. Slingby.  The Thorns took him.”

Eric jerked the handle and opened the door, rushing into the room.  The lights were on, but the computers were dead, the green glow of the suspension gel gone.  Eric moved dazedly to the glass case that sat empty in the center of the room.  Placing his hand against it, he stared at his own reflection in the glass.

“Mr. Slingby…”

Eric balled his hand into a fist and slammed it against the case.  Spider web cracks appeared on the surface and Eric dropped to his knees.  He tipped his head back, letting out a horrifying scream that resounded through the room and echoed down the halls.

“Mr. Slingby!”  Fern said, taking a step forward, but Eric didn’t hear him, couldn’t hear anything but the increasingly loud throb of his own heart and his blood rushing through his veins.  The room was spinning and he braced his hands against the floor to keep from fully collapsing.

“Eric.”

The voice was a softer, gentler one, and Eric felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Will,” he gasped.  “He said-, he told me-, Alan…  The Thorns…”

“I know,” Will said.  “They called me right after you left the office.  I followed you here.”

Eric allowed Will to help him up, but he was swaying on his feet and Will kept a steadying hand on his arm.   He turned to Fern.  “We’ll leave now, but I will be calling Doctor Kinner later today.”

“Of course,” Fern said as they walked out of the room, Will half leading Eric.  “I understand completely.”

“I’ve got to see him,” Eric said, “I’ve got to see Alan…”

“Not now,” Will said gently.  “I promise we’ll have a proper goodbye later.”  He glanced at Fern. “Assuming you still have him here?”

“Yes, of course we do,” Fern said. “He’s on ice now.  You may see him whenever you like.”

“Hm,” Will said with a frown, and they left.

*********

Kinner looked up as Fern entered his office.  “Well?”

Fern smiled, closing the door and leaning against it.  “Slingby’s all broken up over his husband’s death.  Brought on by the ever consuming Thorns of Death.”

“You’re enjoying these games,” Kinner said.

Fern’s grin widened.  “You aren’t?”

Kinner turned back to his desk and the papers that littered the surface. “I prefer to think of our project.”

“Of course,” Fern said, moving to the older doctor’s side.  “And I am just as committed to it as you are.  Is the casing stable?”

“Last time I checked, yes,” Kinner answered. “His soul is holding up marvelously despite the hurried transference.”

“I told you,” Fern said. “He has an exceptional soul.”

“And no one suspects a thing?” Kinner looked at Fern. “I heard Mr. Spears came in.”

“I had to phone him,” Ferns aid, “or things would look odd.  He seemed a bit wary, but nothing to strange, considering a friend has just died.”

“Keep an eye on him anyway,” Kinner said, tapping a pencil against his chin. “He could be a problem eventually.”

“By the time he is, we’ll be invincible,” Fern said with a grin, moving toward the door. “I’ll go check on Subject A.”

“Fern,” Kinner said, and the other doctor looked back.  Kinner smiled. “Good job.”

Fern laughed. “It was all you and you know it.  See you at lunch.”

*********

Fern entered the eight floor lab still smiling.  He ignored the assistants working on the computers that circled the perimeter of the round room and walked to the center.  In the middle of the room, raised on a platform, was a frosted glass case and around that was an energy wall that hummed as Fern stepped up to it.  He tapped a control panel beside the platform he stood on and the glass shimmered and defrosted.

Inside, sitting on a chair and bound with straps, was an automaton.  It was an almost perfect likeness of a humanoid, but the mechanisms at each joint and the line of tiny screws along each cheekbone gave it away as a machine.  Its head was bowed, as if it was sleeping, but its eyes were open and staring at nothing.

Fern clasped his hands behind his back in satisfaction.  “Beautiful,” he murmured.  “I worked so hard and shaping the face to perfection.  If I didn’t know any better, I would say Alan Humphries was really sitting before me.”  He began to walk slowly around the case.  “But then… you sort of are there, aren’t you?  Somewhere deep inside?  Powering all the mechanics and wires with that spark of life?”

The doctor stopped, leaning in close to the energy beam. “Well, you’re _ours_ now.  You’ll power our greatest weapon and there’s nothing you, Spears, or Eric Slingby can do about it.”

As he spoke the last name, the dark eyes of the automaton flickered briefly, a startling flash of bright green in the frozen face.

*********

_‘Where am I?’_

It was too dark to see, too dark to feel.  He was alone in the blackness, raw and venerable.  There was no obvious bars, no chains, but he was trapped all the same, shut inside something.  Something that could move…?  But it wasn’t him that controlled the movement, he was simply there, stuck in the shell.

“Where am I?” he tried to say, but it was only in his head. No words came out of the stiff mouth.  The eyes seemed far away and everything was green and flickering.  What was he doing? Walking.  He was walking and now he was sitting.  There was a mumble of voices, but the commands escaped him and went somewhere else, where a dead brain computed the proper response to its master’s orders.

“Let me out! LET ME OUT!” He screamed with no voice, but he could only watch as he obeyed every command.


	3. Imprisoned Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan was put in special care to try and heal the Thorns of Death, but the doctors seem to have diffrent plans for his soul... Eric has to decide what to believe, and he's not accepting that his husband is gone forever...

Will poured himself a hot cup of tea and sat at the kitchen counter, pulling out his phone. Dialing a number, he waited until the familiar, “Kinner Labs, how may I help you?” reached his ears.

When Kinner answered, his voice was calm. “Mr. Spears, I am very sorry.  Please tell Mr. Slingby I said so.”

“Doctor Kinner,” Will said, “I am afraid your sorry will mean nothing to him.”

“The Thorns of Death are a natural tragedy that could not be stopped.” Kinner’s tone was sorrowful.  “May he rest in peace.”

“It is of a few issues concerning Alan that I must speak with you about,” Will said.  “And Eric would very much like to view the body.”

“We can arrange that,” Kinner said. “What are these things you wish to talk about?”

“It would be better in person,” Wills aid. “One ‘o’ clock tomorrow?”

Kinner was silent for a moment, then spoke again. “Very well; one ‘o’ clock.  We will have Mr. Humphries ready for viewing.”

“Thank you,” Will answered.  “Goodbye.”

He set down his phone and took a long drink of tea.  When he lowered his cup, Eric was standing in the doorway.

“One tomorrow?” the reaper said.  “No sooner?”

“We must accommodate,” Will said.  “Should you be up?”

Eric shuffled to the table and sat down. “Thanks for bringing me home. You didn’t have to stay.”

Will shook his head and stood. “I wanted to talk with you, if you’re up to it.”

“About…?” Eric asked, and Will poured more water into a second cup.  “About A-Al…?”

“Yes and no.” Will handed Eric the cup and the reaper took a drink.  “You may not have noticed it because of your sorrow, but I recognized the fact that that room was empty.”

“What room?” Eric asked taking another drink of tea. He frowned and stood, going to the fridge.

“The one in which Alan was being cared for,” Will said as Eric took a bottle from the shelf.  “It was empty.”

“Course it was,” Eric said dully, popping the cap and sitting back down. “There’s no need for it to be used anymore.”

“But if Alan only passed this morning, that room would still be running,” Will said. “The computers would be on; the doctors would be cleaning up the tank. Instead, it looked as though all that had already happened.”

Eric looked up, bleary eyed. “So what are you saying?”

Will leaned forward. “If the room was that cleaned up that good that means it was vacated before Alan was reported dead.”

Eric frowned. “Are you suggesting Alan was… gone long before they stated he was?”

“Perhaps,” Will said. “Or perhaps…”

Eric’s face was clearing, his eyes sharpening.  “Or maybe he’s not dead at all.”  The reaper clenched his hands so tightly his fingernails dug painfully into his palms.  “Those bastards…”

Will stood. “It may not be true at all, Eric.”

“I never liked the look of that place, those doctors!” Eric pushed back his chair so it fell to the floor with a bang. “I’m going there and-.”

“No!” Will said, moving between him and the door. “We can’t.”

“Why not?” growled Eric.

“Because if we’re wrong, it could be bad,” Will said. “I’m head of management; I can’t just barge in and accuse well-known, respected scientists of kidnapping, or any other crime.”

“I don’t see why the hell not,” Eric said, his fists still clenched.

Will sighed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. “Eric.  I know what you’re feeling. Just wait for tomorrow.  We’ll go in together, _be polite_ and ask to look around the place.  We need proof to get a search warrant.”

“And if they don’t show us around?” Eric asked.

Will frowned. “Then my suspicions will only grow.”

*********

Fern pushed open the doors to the eighth floor lab, hurrying up the angled ramp to the platform beside the glass case.  Doctor Kinner was consulting a chart on a clipboard and looked up when Fern approached.

“Good afternoon, Fern.”

“Afternoon,” the doctor replied.  “How is everything looking today?”

“We had a small glitch in the wiring, but nothing serious,” Kinner said.  He turned his gaze to the motionless automaton in the case.  “Mr. Humphries soul is performing miraculously.”

“Indeed,” Fern said with a nod. “Exceptionally.”  He looked down at the paper in his hand. “Oh yes, I came to remind you Spears and Slingby will be here in less than half an hour.”

Kinner nodded.  “Did you ready Mr. Humphries body?”

“Yes,” Fern answered. “All prepared in room 7A.”

“Good,” replied Kinner, handing the clipboard to his partner. “Then I leave this work in your hands.”

“Good luck with them,” Fern called after Kinner as the doctor left the room.

*********

Eric pulled his collar up around his face as he and Will walked through the gate.  The cold November wind blew mercilessly against them as they moved quickly toward the door and the warmth beyond.

_‘Warmth only in temperature,’_ Eric thought as Will opened the door. _‘For certainly there is no love or feeling of kindness in this place.’_

After showing their ID’s, a scientist led them up to the seventh floor to Kinner’s office.  When they entered, the doctor was behind his desk, going through a folder.  He rose when they walked in and shook each of their hands, though Eric’s look and touch was nothing short of hostile.

“Please accept my condolences,” the doctor said and Eric grunted.  It was all he could do to keep from grabbing the man by his collar and demanding to know where Alan was.

“Come, have a seat.”  Kinner sat down and the two reapers followed suit.  “What is it you wished to speak with me about, Mr. Spears?”

Will took off his fedora and set it on his knee.  “Mostly a concern I had while seeing your intensive care room yesterday.  It was fully shut down.”

“Of course,” Kinner said. “There is no need for it.”  He nodded at Eric. “Please forgive me for being so blunt.”

Will leaned forward. “Indeed, but a project such as that would take a while to shut down, and Mr. Slingby and I arrived only shortly after Mr. Humphries was reported dead.  Why was it so completely dismantled?”

Eric couldn’t help but feel a bit satisfied.  Will Spears was not one to mince words, no matter how uncomfortable they may be.

Kinner leaned back with a sigh. “Mr. Spears, I do not see what you are aiming for, but I can say this is a state of the art lab.  We move very quickly and efficiently here.”

Will tapped his fingers on the brim of his hat.  “I see.”  He glanced at Eric, but the tall reaper stayed quiet, still unsure of his words.  Will turned back to Kinner. “We would like to see Alan now.”

“Of course,” Kinner said, rising to his feet.  “Please follow me.”

The doctor led them down a few halls to a room.  Reaching into his pocket, he unlocked the door and opened it, stepping aside so the reapers could enter.  Eric went in first and switched the lights on.  The white glow revealed a room with a line of beds along two walls.  Only one was being used, and Eric moved to it quickly.  He dropped to his knees beside it as Will slowly followed.

Alan was dressed in the outfit he had been wearing when he arrived at the lab; soft gray pants and his favorite lavender cardigan.  The reaper’s face was calm, and Eric couldn’t help but notice how young he looked without his glasses.

“Alan…” Eric whispered, taking his husband’s hand in his own.  Alan’s fingers were thin and cold, and Eric closed his eyes, bowing his head.

“I do not know what you were implying before,” Kinner said, “But Alan Humphries is certainly dead.”

“Eric?”  Will asked, but Eric didn’t respond.  He leaned over, taking Alan’s cold face in his warm hands.  Bending, he pressed his lips to Alan’s, tears running down his face and wetting Alan’s skin.

“Like a rose,” Eric whispered to his husband’s mouth.  “Full of love, full of life, until your stem was broken…”  His shoulders started shaking and he sank down to the floor, resting his head against Alan’s chest.

Will turned to Kinner. “Now here is my concern.  If Mr. Humphries’ body is here, where is his soul?  It has not been collected by one of my reapers from the dispatch.”

“Ah, now I understand where your suspicions come from!” Kinner said, nodding. “Yes, I should have explained before.  Mr. Spears-.” Here the doctor lowered his voice. “Mr. Spears, the Thorns not only destroyed Mr. Humphries body, they destroyed his soul.”

“What?”  For the first time, Will was at a loss for words.  “His soul?”

Kinner nodded. “It’s… it’s terrible… We didn’t even realize it until he was gone.” The doctor looked away. “I am so sorry…”  
Will stared at the wall.  Alan’s soul… gone?  ‘ _That means everything he was is gone…  Never to move on beyond this world…’_   Had he been alone, Will would have wept, but he bit his lip and forced himself to look at Kinner with dry eyes.  “I am disappointed that we did not know this earlier.”

“As I said, we ourselves didn’t know until recently,” the doctor replied.

Will nodded, looking down at the floor.  Then biting his lip again and hardening his gaze, he looked at Kinner. “If you don’t mind, I would appreciate a look around the building.  I believe Mr. Slingby will be staying here for a while.”

Kinner seemed hesitant at first, but then nodded.  “Very well.  I will have someone show you around.”

“Much appreciated,” Will said with a dead smile.  He cast a last glance at Eric and then the two men left the room.

*********

“He’s more suspicious than you thought,” Kinner said, and Fern looked up from the computer he was working on.

“Spears?”

Kinner nodded. “He wanted a tour of the building.  I sent him along with Brenyn.”

“Unfortunate,” Fern said, “but not devastating. And Slingby?”

“Crying over his husband’s body,” Kinner said, checking the computer readings.

Fern smiled. “How amusing. Little does he know Mr. Humphries soul is still alive.”

“Indeed,” Kinner said.  Then he frowned, studying a screen. “What’s this?”

Fern looked. “Oh that. Yes, we were having some more troubles with the wiring and some of the computer chips. They wouldn’t respond to the preprogrammed commands.”

“Which commands?” Kinner asked.

“Mainly the stop controls,” Fern answered.  “However, it’s not the soul. It’s the mechanisms.”

“We’ll just have to keep perfecting it,” Kinner said.


	4. Imprisoned Pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan was put in special care to try and heal the Thorns of Death, but the doctors seem to have diffrent plans for his soul... Eric has to decide what to believe, and he's not accepting that his husband is gone forever...

Will had agreed to leave Alan’s body at the lab until the burial, but Eric hated leaving him there.

“I didn’t see anything at all out of sorts,” Will had said when they left the building.  “Not one thing.”

“You’re wrong,” Eric muttered now, staring up at the ceiling.  It was only five ‘o’ clock, but he was in bed.  Normally Alan would be thinking about dinner, flipping through cookbooks and laughing when Eric snuck up and hugged him from behind.

The memories flooded Eric’s brain and he covered his eyes, gritting his teeth. “I know it’s not right,” he muttered. “I don’t like that place!”

Sitting up, he looked around.  His eyes fell on his scythe in the corner and the flashlight that sat on the dresser.  Kicking back the covers, he stood up.

“Sorry, Will,” he said, pulling off his pajama shirt, “but I’m not giving up yet.”

*********

“He’s resisting,” Fern frowned, looking at the automaton standing before them.

“That doesn’t matter,” Kinner said.  “He can’t do anything.”

“What if it was his resistance that malfunctioned the chips before?” Fern asked.  “It’s possible.”

“Could be,” Kinner said, tapping his pencil to his chin.  “However, even if he did that, he can’t take control of it.  It’s impossible.”

“Right,” Fern said.  He stepped forward. “Let’s try a simple command.  Take a step to the right.”

The automaton complied, taking a small step with the side.  Fern nodded. “Alright.  Onto something harder.” He pointed to another automaton, this one hollow of wiring and standing stiffly.  “I order you to kill.”

The automaton turned its head, green eyes looking at the dummy.  Then it looked back at Fern.

The doctor frowned. “You have done this before.  I said I order you to kill!”

The automaton turned to face the dummy.  Then it lunged forward, but instead of grabbing the dummy, it latched onto a scientist who was standing nearby.  Letting out a cry, the man grabbed at the automaton’s arm as its fingers tightened on his neck.  In a matter of second the man was dead, his throat punctured.

“Stop!” Fern cried.  “I order you to stop!”

The automaton froze in its reach for a second man and looked at Fern.  The doctor was breathing heavily, but he didn’t move back as most of the other scientists in the room did.  The automaton looked back at the man that was backed against the wall, terrified.  It lifted its arm and shoved its hand into the man’s chest.  The scream echoed throughout the room.

“Gun!” Fern yelled, and a woman grabbed a long rifle from the wall and tossed it to him.  Leveling it at the automaton’s head, the doctor shot.  The small electric missile hit the side of the automaton’s head, sending an electrical charge running through its body.  It shuddered for a moment, eyes blinking, and everyone in the room held their breath.  Then the green light died and it froze in position.

Fern let out a sigh and let the gun hang at his side. Kinner stepped forward. “Good shot.”

“What the hell happened?” Fern growled, moving forward.

“Fern!” Kinner warned, but the doctor didn’t listen, circling the automaton.

“Why did it malfunction?  Why?”  He kicked the thing’s leg. “WHY?”

“Fern!” Kinner moved forward, putting hand on his partner’s shoulder.  “Fern, relax. We can fix it.”

“Can we?” Fern looked into the automaton’s dead eyes. “I know you’re in there… Did you do this?”  He kicked the automaton again and walked toward the door, dropping the gun as he did.

“Clean this place up and make sure that thing’s locked away,” Kinner ordered before following.

*********

_‘What have I done? I killed a man! Two men!’_

But he knew it wasn’t really him. It was whatever he was in.  Maybe he had caused the chips to malfunction, but then the wired brain had started whirring, computing on its own, drawing on the horrible commands its master had planted in its mechanism.  It was reacting to those orders on its own.

_‘And I can’t stop it!  I can’t stop this thing I am in, not matter how hard I try. I can only watch…’_

The eyes were dead, but he could feel as the automaton was moved back to the case and strapped in the chair.  He prayed and hoped it would stay there, switched off and bound, where it couldn’t harm anybody else.

*********

Night took forever to arrive, but when it did, Eric was ready.

The fence wasn’t hard to get over.  The guards didn’t look his way once as he climbed up and dropped to the other side.  Their eyes were turned inward, which confused Eric.  Why would they need to watch _inside_ the fence?

Eric slowly made his way across the lot, using cars as shelter.  He reached the building, ducking as a searchlight swept where his head had been moments before.  The side door he found was locked, but he cut into it with his death scythe and forced it open.  Finding himself in a dark hall, he hurried down it, switching on his flashlight.  Reaching another door he opened it into the darkened main hall.  Turning the light off, he went to the lift and pressed the up button.  It was risky, but it was also faster than the stairs. The shorter amount of time he was here, the better.

“Did you go the eighth floor when you took the tour?” Eric had asked Will earlier over the phone.

“No,” Will said. “My guide said it was not being used.”

“Of course,” Eric muttered.

“I only had so many leniencies,” Will had answered. “Don’t do anything stupid, alright?”

“Too late,” Eric said as the lift dinged and the door opened.  The eighth floor hall was empty, lit by moonlight, and he walked down it, heading to the farthest door.

“Farthest doors always hold the most secrets,” he muttered, resting a hand on the doorknob.  Turning it, he entered.

It was dark inside, dimly lit only by a strange blue green glow that came from the center of the room.  Eric switched on his light and shone it around.  The walls were lined with computers and tubes snaked along the floor to the glass case in the center.  His light illuminated mostly workstations, but then the beam fell on a section of wall where a red stain marked the off white color.

“What the hell?” Eric muttered.  He turned his eyes to the case and stepped up to it.  The glass was frosted and an obvious energy shield hummed before his nose.  Dropping his gaze to a panel, he tapped a button and an array of controls lit up.  Selecting one, the energy shimmered and vanished.  A second tap and the glass cleared.

When Eric looked up, his heart stopped and he gripped the panel for support.  Sitting in the case was Alan, dressed in a black suit and bound to the chair.

Eric moved as close as he could to the glass.  “What did they do?” he whispered.  His eyes fell on the screws and he drew in a sharp breath.  “A machine?  But why…?”

Frowning, his eyes took in more.  The automaton’s right hand and sleeve were covered in dried blood and Eric looked again at the stain on the wall.  When he glanced back, he jumped back a step.

The automaton’s eyes were green, though Eric could have sworn they were dark a moment ago.  Then it’s head moved, tilting to the side as it looked at the reaper.

“Why are you here?’ Eric asked. “And why do you have Alan’s face?”

The automaton looked down at the straps binding it and started to struggle against them, rocking the large chair.

“Hey, hey,” Eric said. “Calm down.”

The automaton let out a small screech and the right arm strap broke.  Tearing away the others, the thing got up.  Eric took another step back as the automaton stood, looking at him.

_‘Perhaps I should go…’_

As if it could sense his thoughts, the automaton took a step forward, holding out its hand.  Eric frowned. “Can you understand me?”

A sound escaped its lips, its mouth opened a fraction and it walked stiffly forward until it bumped into the glass.  If it could have expressions, Eric would have placed confusion on it.  It tried to move forward again, but the glass blocked it.  It froze after the second try, eyes flickering.  Then, raising a hand, it pressed the bloody fingers against the surface.

“E-,” it croaked.  “Er-ic.”

“Alan?” Eric moved forward and placed his own hand on the glass, as if he could touch the hand opposite.  “Alan, are you in there?”

“I… I… orders,” whirred the automaton.  “Order, orders, orders!”

“Hush,” Eric whispered.  “I won’t let them hurt you anymore.”

Keeping an eye on it, Eric pulled his phone from his pocket.  Hitting Will’s contact, he put it to his ear.

“Do you know what time it is, Slingby?”

“Guess where I am.”

“I hope in bed.”

“The lab.”

Will’s voice became more awake at once. “The hell-?  Eric, what in the name of-?”

“I found Alan.”  As he spoke, the automaton moved back and shuddered.  It looked around and curled and uncurled its fingers.

Will sharp breath crackled through the speaker. “You what?”

“He’s alive,” Eric said. “I can feel his soul.”

“Eric, please don’t-.”

“There an automaton that looks just like him. And he said my name.” 

There was a pause.  Then- “They put his soul into a machine,” breathed Will.

“That’s what I think,” Eric said, looking at the automaton.  “But, Will, I don’t think he’s in control.  He’s acting oddly and said something about orders. And I think he killed someone.”

“Get out of there,” Will said.  “Now.  Come to my house.”

“I can’t leave him,” Eric said, watching the automaton walk around the case, hitting the walls.

“We will come back,” Will said severely. “Now get the hell out!”

Eric terminated the call and gazed longingly at the automaton.  “I will return,” he murmured, and turned toward the door.

The second he did, the room was flooded with light and several people with guns burst in, leveling them at Eric.  The reaper raised his hands into the air as Fern entered.

“Well, you found out,” the doctor sighed. “That’s too bad.  Sorry we didn’t catch you sooner; but our cameras are down.”

“I will kill you, bastard!” Eric growled. “You murderous son of a-!”

“Quiet or you're dead!” Fern said.  He looked over Eric’s shoulder to the case.  “What did you do to it?”

“I didn’t do a damn thing,” Eric said. “That was all you!”

Fern moved to the case and watched the automaton pacing inside.  “You activated it.  How?  Only I have the code.”

“I didn’t activate him, idiot!” Eric yelled.  “He shouldn’t have to be activated!  He’s a person!”

Fern pressed his hands to the glass. “It’s getting independent,” he breathed. “Oh this is bad…”  He turned.  “Take him to a cell.  One of you stay here and help me reinforce this case.  And we’re going to have to really shut this thing down this time.”

“Leave him alone!” Eric cried, moving toward him, but one of the men hit him with the butt of his gun and he doubled over, moaning.  “Alan…”

The automaton turned, running forward, but it hit the glass again.  It leaned against the surface, staring at Eric.   

Fern rubbed his chin.  “Very interesting… Which are you? Alan? Or my weapon?”


	5. Imprisoned Pt 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan was put in special care to try and heal the Thorns of Death, but the doctors seem to have diffrent plans for his soul... Eric has to decide what to believe, and he's not accepting that his husband is gone forever...

Eric was tossed roughly into a white walled cell and the door was slammed behind him.  Attempting to open it was useless, but he tried anyway.  Sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, he sighed.

The fact that Alan was alive, truly alive, hit him now, and he allowed tears to fall.  At the same time, the hate in his chest grew until he feared it would engulf all reason.  He would kill them all…  Kill them for doing what they did to his beloved.

He had worked himself into a rage that sent him banging his fists against the wall when the lock clicked and the door opened.  Looking up, surprise flashed through him as Will was pushed into the room.

“Will, what-?”

“They looked at your phone,” Will answered, adjusting his coat as the door closed again.  “Found out you had called me. I thought it was you at the door, but next thing I know I’m being dragged away be these men.”  The reaper took off his glasses and wiped them with his handkerchief.  “Thank goodness Grell wasn’t home.”

“What can we do?” Eric asked.  “We’re stuck here and it looks like it was built to withstand a lot.”

“We’ll just have to wait,” Will said. “They’re bound to come for us eventually.”

“And we’ll be ready,” Eric nodded.

It was hours later when suddenly the room went black.  Eric stood from where he had been sitting against the wall.  “What’s this?”

He could hear Will move beside him.  “Power’s out.”

“Are they trying to scare us?”

Eric heard Will go to the wall. “No generators. It’s out all over the building.”

Eric inhaled sharply. “That means.”

“Alan can get out, yes.”

“He wouldn’t hurt anyone,” Eric said, shrugging into his coat.

“But would his metal body?   This door should be unlocked.  It was automatic.”

Dim light illuminated the cell as Will opened the door.  Stepping out, they saw the glow came from a battery lamp on the desk.  A man was sitting with his back to them, furiously trying to get a computer going.  Eric moved silently up behind him and knocked him out with a sharp blow.  Will picked up the lamp and they gathered their scythes, leaving the room.

“This is the ground floor,” Eric whispered.  “We’ve got to get to the eighth.”

“Lift will be down,” Will said.  He pointed to a sign.  “Stairs are that way.”

Finding the steps, the two reapers hurried up them to the top floor.  When they opened the door to the hall, a gruesome sight awaited them.  Several bodies littered the floor, their blood pooling together.

“They were killed with brute strength,” Will said quietly. “Crushed skulls, broken necks, cracked ribs...”

“He got out then,” Eric said. “But we didn’t see him on the stairs.”

“He could be on another levels,” Wills aid. “Or he could still be here.”

A clattering sound made both of them tense.  Will pointed to the farthest door and they cautiously approached it.  Opening the door, Eric held his scythe out in front of himself and stepped inside.

The room was dim, but it was obvious what had happened.  The case was broken, shards of glass strewn everywhere.  Three scientists lay dead on the floor, marred with bloody wounds, but a groan came from a dark corner.  Eric and Will rushed over to find Fern lying on the floor, blood running down the side of his face.  Eric kneeled beside him and Fern blinked up at him.

“It got out,” he gasped.  “It was controlling the power!  The whole building’s on lockdown!”

“Got too smart for you, huh?” Eric growled. “Where is he?”

Fern shook his head. “It’s not your husband, fool.  It’s the weapon!”

“Weapon?” Will asked. “Why do you call it that?”

“Because that’s what it was supposed to be,” Fern muttered. “A powerful monster that would obey any command.  A soldier of sorts.”

“You used Alan to create a monster?” Eric grabbed the doctor’s coat, yanking him up. “I ought to kill you right here!”

“He was meant to power it that’s all!” Fern glared at Eric.  “And it was working until he triggered something in the hardware!  Then it went berserk and now it’s on a rampage, following the last order it processed!”

“And what order would that be?” Will wondered.

Fern spit out a mouthful of blood and pushed Eric’s hand from his coat.  “Kill.”

Eric drew back, standing over Fern.  “Let’s go, Will.”

“You need me,” Fern called as they moved toward the door.  Eric didn’t look back as he asked, “Why?”

“Because I know about it,” Fern said. “I may be able to help you kill it.”

“We’re interested in saving, not killing,” Eric said, facing the doctor.

Fern snorted, getting to his feet. “Saving?  That’s impossible.”

“Don’t tell me what’s impossible,” growled Eric.  “And we don’t need you.”

“Eric…” Will frowned. “We might actually need him.  He does know how it works.”

Eric seethed, glaring at Fern, who walked up to them, adjusting his glasses.  Will touched his shoulder. “He may help save Alan.”

Eric tried to calm the rage inside his chest. “Fine. FINE.  But let’s go already!”

*********

Where was he? What was happening?  He couldn’t remember.  The wires wrapping around him were too tight and they hurt, hurt more than anything he had ever felt before.

Eric…

Yes, of course, he had seen Eric, couldn’t help but try and reach out to him.  And then the thing had woken and broken free.

He shuddered, remembering the look on the people’s faces as he came after them; brutally murdered them with no mercy.

 _‘It’s not me, it’s not me,’_ he thought, but as he watched though the eyes, he felt like it was him, and he wept.

*********

Will’s fingers flew over the keyboard.  How Fern had managed to hook the computer up to the battery lamp was beyond him, but fixing the link to the building’s cameras was simple.

“I don’t see him,” Eric said, leaning over as the images popped up on the screen.

“There are a lot of rooms,” Will said.  “Let’s check the seventh floor first.”

The live feeds proved empty, save for more bodies and destruction.  Eric passed a hand over his eyes, but Fern watched, interested.

“It is powerful,” he said. “More powerful than I thought it would be.”

“And more evil,” said Eric. “What did you do? Infuse your own malice into him?”

“Perhaps,” murmured Fern.  “I would say it is rather like my child.”

A second later Eric’s scythe was at his throat. “He’s not yours,” the reaper growled.

“Nor is he yours, if we get technical about it,” Fern breathed.  “They’re both becoming more and more confused. Which is the reaper? Which is the monster?  Soon they’ll be one.”

Eric could barely control his arm.  His scythe begged to embed its sharp edges into the doctor’s skin, but then Will said, “I found him.”

Both men turned and looked over Will’s shoulders.  The grainy image showed a hall and a man was pressed against the wall, futilely trying to open the lift doors.  At the far end, the automaton moved stiffly toward him at an even pace.

“It’s Doctor Kinner!” Fern said. “Dear lord…”

They all watched in silence as the automaton reached Kinner.  The doctor’s mouth was open, undoubtedly letting out a terrified scream.  The automaton’s hands clamped on either side of Kinner’s head and Eric turned away as the doctor’s skull cracked.

Will clicked the mouse and the image vanished.  “We know where he is.”

“You are insane, both of you,” Fern said. “You can’t beat it.”

Will turned to face him. “Is there any way?  We need your help!”

“Look at these statistics and you’ll know it’s impossible,” Fern said, pointing to a wall.

Eric turned away from them, looking at the computer.  Popping the live feed back up, he watched as the automaton walked down the hall and went through a door.  The stairway heading down. Glancing at Fern and Will, he saw they were too into the charts to notice him as he slipped out the door and ran for the sixth floor.

*********

“I don’t know why you are so worried about him,” yawned Ronald as he slumped in the passenger seat of Grell’s red convertible.  “It’s got to be around 4 in the morning!”

“Ronald,” Grell said, her fingers tight around the wheel, “When I got home, he was gone and the door was unlocked.  Does that sound like Will?”

“Maybe he just forgot,” Ronald said. “You didn’t have to drag me out of bed to look for him.”

“Listen,” Grell snapped, glaring at the reaper, “Not only was the door unlocked, the lights were on. How about that?”

Ronald sat up, suddenly awake. “Will leaving lights on and wasting energy? That’s not right.”

“Exactly,” Grell said, returning her hostile gaze to the road.

“So where are we headed?” Roanld asked, leaning forward.

“The lab where Alan was kept,” Grell answered.

“How do you figure he’s there?”

“Because I called Eric too and no one answered,” Grell replied. “Will’s been telling me of his suspicions about the lab.  This is the first place we’re looking.”

“Hit it,” Ronald said, and Grell put her foot down, the tires leaving smoking black marks behind them.

*********

“He’s gone,” Will said, turning around.

“What?” asked Fern.

“Eric’s gone.”  The reaper went to the computer, where the image of the hall and Kinner’s body still flickered on the screen.  “The fool…”

He heard a quick movement behind him, but before he could look, stars exploded in his vision and then everything went black.


	6. Imprisoned Pt 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan was put in special care to try and heal the Thorns of Death, but the doctors seem to have diffrent plans for his soul... Eric has to decide what to believe, and he's not accepting that his husband is gone forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The Final Chapter!**

Eric pressed his back against the wall, trying to calm his breathing. He had searched the entire sixth floor and found nothing.  Nothing but bodies and blood.  Alan…the monster…was one step ahead of him.

“It’s not Alan,” Eric said to himself, heading for the stairway.  “He may be there, but he’s not the killer.  Fern’s abominable machine is.”

Before he reached the door, his foot hit something and he looked down to see a rifle lying on the floor.  One of the scientists must have dropped it.  Picking it up, Eric checked the magazine.  It was full. Gripping the weapon, he opened the door to the stairwell. 

Taking the steps two at a time, he burst into the fifth floor, rifle jammed into his shoulder.  The hallway was completely empty, but along the side, doors were open.  Slowly moving down the corridor, Eric peered into each room, finding them all empty.  Turning the corner, a sound stopped him and he froze, finger ready on the trigger.  The clatter had come from the room ahead and Eric took slow steps forward.  When he reached the half-open door he paused, taking a breath.  Then he spun around the doorframe, rifle at the ready.

The room was large, and cold.  It looked like another lab in the dim light.  The automaton stood by one of the tables, and it turned its head to look at Eric as he entered.

“Alan,” the reaper said from the doorway. “Alan?  Can you hear me?”

The automaton titled his head, but didn’t move.  Eric took a step forward, gun still up and ready.  “Alan,” he said.  “Focus.  I know you can hear me.  Take control!”

“Con-trol,” the thing said.  “They tri-ed to con-trol me.”

“They tried to hurt you,” Eric said.  After a moment of hesitation, he lowered the rifle.  “I’m not going to do that.”

The automaton’s eyes followed the rifle as Eric pointed the barrel at the floor.  Then it looked up again and took a step toward him.

Every instinct in Eric’s body screamed at him to raise the gun, but he kept it down as the bloodstained thing came closer.  “I don’t want to lose you again,” he whispered.  “I couldn’t bear it.”

The machine that looked like Alan stopped in front of him.  Eric was still and quiet, simply staring into its eyes, imploring it to understand.  The automaton looked at him for a moment, then slowly raised his hand and placed it on Eric’s chest.

“Shoot it!” said a voice from the doorway, and both Eric and the automaton turned their heads.  Fern stood, gripping the doorframe.   “Shoot it!  Why aren’t you shooting it?”

“You are Master,” the automaton said.  “Masters orders…”

Eric inhaled sharply as the thing’s fingers curled and dug into his skin.  Fern shook his head. “Kill it, Slingby! Kill it!”

“I won’t,” Eric said, looking back at the automaton. “Besides, you said it can’t be killed.”

“Then it will kill you,” Fern warned. “Then me, and then everyone else!  You have to try!”

“I have orders to kill,” the automaton said, turning back to Eric. “Following orders, following orders!”  It’s fingers dug deeper into Eric and the reaper felt the skin break and blood trickle down his ribcage.

“If you won’t try, I will!”  Fern dove toward a table, hand slamming down on a pistol that lay there.  He raised it, but Eric twisted, swinging the rifle up and around, pulling the trigger.  There was a bang and Fern jerked backward, the pistol dropping from his hand.  The doctor’s body crashed into a cabinet and slid to the floor, motionless as blood ran from the bullet hole in his neck.

Eric stood, chest heaving.  He felt something warm spreading across his skin and looked down.  His shirt was torn, five long gashes in his chest where he had ripped away from the automaton’s fingers.  He glanced up.  The thing’s arm was outstretched and it was staring at the blood dripping from its hand.  It raised its fingers up to its face and then looked at Eric.

The reaper tossed the rifle to the floor.  He could feel his blood running freely, dripping down his stomach and soaking his trousers.  “Kill me if you must,” he said, between gaps of air. “But I will never kill you.  I won’t have you die. Not again.”

The automaton moved toward him and he dropped to his knees, bowing his head.  He felt its hand touch his hair and waited for his skull to be crushed in.  But then something cold was being pushed into his hands and he looked at the rifle in his lap.  Raising his eyes, he stared at the automaton kneeling before him.

“E-,” it whispered. “Er-ic.”

“Alan…” Eric raised his hand, but Alan pushed it down.

“Follow… my order.”

Eric’s heart jerked in his chest.  “No.”

“Eric… I can’t do this.”

“I can’t either,” sobbed Eric.  “I can’t kill you.”

“I’ve shut down the defense mechanism.  You can kill it if you hurry.” The face was still, but Eric could feel the painful smile radiating from inside the automaton.  “I love you, Eric.  Please do this for me.  Please…? I can’t-, I… ple-ase…!”

Eric pushed himself up as the automaton drew back; shaking and jerking like a puppet on a string.  Its eyes flickered and Eric gripped the rifle tightly.  The automaton staggered back and came to a halt facing him.

“Ple-ase!”

The shriek was loud in the room as Eric raised the barrel of the gun and sighted down it, his gaze blurry with tears.

“Eric!”

Will’s horrorstricken voice came from the door and Eric looked over to find him, Grell, and Ronald standing in the entrance to the room.  Returning his gaze to the automaton, Eric lifted the rifle again.

“Stop!” yelled Will, lunging forward. “What the hell are you doing!”

“Eric!”

The mechanical plea resounded in Eric’s ears as he pulled the trigger.  The shot rang out, shattering the air and Eric felt the kick in his shoulder, but it was nothing compared to the jolt in his heart.

The automaton took a faltering step back, the hole in its forehead smoking.  Then it swayed and fell. Eric cast aside the rifle and rushed to it, catching it as it collapsed.  “Alan,” he said, “Alan!”

Will, Grell, and Ronald were frozen, watching in silence as the automaton’s eyes flickered.

“Eric…” The metal hands reached up and touched Eric’s face.  “I can’t feel you…”

“It’s okay,” Eric whispered. “It’s okay.   I love you.”

“Please kiss me,” the automaton said, and Eric leaned forward, but it pushed him back. “No, not this thing.  Me…”

Eric was confused for a moment, then he lifted his head and realized why the room was so cold.   Standing, he went to the corner and looked down at the body on the stretcher.  Lifting Alan into his arms, he brought him over to the automaton, lying them side by side.

The machine’s eyes blinked, going out.  “I can’t see.  Oh god, Eric!  I’m scared!”

“Don’t worry,” Eric said, his voice choked with tears. “I’m right here.”

“There’s nothing here,” Alan whimpered. “Nothing at all….”

“I am,” Eric promised.  “I’m here. And I will _always_ be here, understand?  I’m not going to leave you.”

“Please don’t let me be alone,” whispered Alan. “Please…”

Then the voice faded and the metal head tilted to the side, stiff and silent.  Eric gasped, taking in a shuddering breath.  “Oh god… Alan…”

He gripped the metal hand tightly and leaned over, pressing his lips to the cold forehead.  Then he took the flesh and bone in his other hand and kissed Alan’s soft brow even more tenderly.

“I’m still here,” he said softly.  “Kneeling right beside you.  I’m always right here.”

The room was getting dimmer and he was faintly aware of Will speaking.  Someone squeezed his hand and then the world went dark.

*********

Flowers.  That was the smell.  Lilacs, and maybe some daffodils too.  Alan always had vases of flowers scattered around the flat and Eric had gotten good at telling the different scents part.

“Where are the flowers this time?” Eric murmured.  “On the table? Maybe beside the couch or my desk? Did you sneak a bouquet onto the refrigerator again?  You know the cats like to knock that vase over…”

A methodic beep broke into his thoughts and he frowned. The kitchen timer? No, this was something else…  Like when Alan had been in the infirmary and hooked up to all those bleeping machines…  Eric could see him, connected to the wires, and then they were controlling him, and he was covered in blood and had a bullet hole in his forehead…

Eric awakened with a gasp.  He stared at the white ceiling and caught his breath, sweating.

“Infirmary,” he sighed.  “I’m at the infirmary…”

Looking around to the left, he found the beeping machine.  A heart monitor.  Turning his gaze to the right, he found the source of the smell.  A bouquet of flowers sat on the bedside table.

“Lilacs and daffodils,” Eric said. “I was right.”

“You know your flowers.”

Eric started at the voice. He hadn’t noticed the person sitting on the other side of the vase.  They closed the book in their hands and leaned forward, smiling at him around the blooms.  “I knew I’d rub off on you.”

Eric felt like his heart would burst and the monitor beeped faster.  “Alan?”

Alan smiled and stood, moving to the bedside.  “Eric.”

“I’m dead,” Eric sighed.  “I’m dead.”

“No,” Alan said, sitting on the mattress. “You’re not.”

Eric raised a hand, covering his face.  “I’m mad then.”

Alan laughed, and to Eric the sound was a pure as falling snow.  “Hardly!  You saved me.”

“How?” Eric croaked, looking at him.

Alan clasped his hands around Eric’s.  “When you held my hand, and the automaton’s, you linked them both.  My soul travelled back to my own body through you.”

“Impossible,” breathed Eric.

Alan brushed the tears from Eric’s cheek and the reaper closed his eyes, feeling Alan’s soft touch on his skin.  “Not impossible,” Alan whispered.  “You were with me and made me strong enough to survive.”

Opening his eyes, Eric looked up at Alan.  Everything was blurred, but he could feel his husband’s soul clearly.

“And the Thorns?”

“Gone,” Alan said, with a watery smile.  “They vanished when my body died.”

Eric let out a long shuddering breath and blinked several times, his throat closing up.

“Are you okay?” Alan asked softly, his own tears spilling over.  Eric let out a chuckle and brushed his fingers against Alan’s cheek. “Are you kidding?”  He squeezed Alan’s hand and then sat up so suddenly the other reaper gasped.  Cupping Alan’s face in his hand, he pulled him closer so their lips met.  After a long moment, Eric drew back, keeping his hand lovingly on Alan’s skin.  Looking deep into his husband’s eyes, Eric sighed.  Alan smiled back, his expression filled with such love it made Eric feel warm all over.  He smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

“I’ve never been better.”

**The End**


End file.
